1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a prefabricated dwelling system of the modular type as well as to a method of constructing such a dwelling.
2. Prior Art
As everyone knows, there are presently existing on the market a great number of prefabricated dwellings or houses of which their structure is of the modular type. The known such prefabricated dwellings or houses are usually made from a plurality of base modules having a cubic or parallelepipedic shape which are assembled one next to the other or one above the other as the case may be. These prefabricated houses all have the advantage of being relatively economical, easy to erect and to take care of. They however all have several disadvantages which are directly connected to their structure. Among these disadvantages, one may point out for instance the necessity of requiring an almost perfect levelling off of the selected lot for their erection, another example being the monotony of their shape and appearance which does not make them very popular as an individual house or as a personal country cottage.